The rubber track chain of WO 2012/142705 A1, which is assembled from multiple rubber track chain segments, has, on the central longitudinal axis of its inner wheel contact side, a multiplicity of guide horns arranged one behind the other. Said guide horns form a quasi-continuous ridge which fits into the grooves formed in the drive wheel, in the tensioning wheel and in the running wheels. The fit of the guide horns with respect to the grooves makes it possible for the crawler chain to be guided during the movement of the rubber track chain vehicle. Furthermore, the rubber track chain of WO 2012/142705 A1 has a multiplicity of projections which are referred to as traction lugs and which are arranged along each side of the rubber track chain. Said traction lugs are designed so as to engage with fitting action into corresponding cavities in the drive wheel. They thus ensure the transmission of power from the engine of the rubber track chain vehicle to the rubber track chain. Between the guide horns and the traction lugs there is situated a plane running surface, on which the running wheels of the rubber track chain vehicle run and which support the weight of the rubber track chain vehicle. The rubber track chain segments of WO 2012/142705 A1 are segments reinforced with tensile members, which segments are each equipped with closure points at both ends. By way of said closure points, it is possible for a segment to be combined with other segments. Each segment is composed of alternating flexible and less flexible regions, whereby firstly the flexibility of the rubber track chain as it circulates, and secondly the stability of the rubber track chain, are ensured.
The closure points of the rubber track chain from WO 2012/142705 A1 can, for geometrical reasons, be accommodated only within the less flexible regions, the so-called chain bodies, because the flexible regions, the so-called deflections, do not offer enough space. This has the disadvantage that the tensile members, which are coupled to the closure points by way of nipples, have only a very short free cable length to the first flexible region, and thus to the deflection. Under the continuous action of chain tension during the circulation through the running gear, this leads to damage to the tensile members in the vicinity of the nipples, and thus to premature failure of the rubber track chain. A chain breakage is safety-relevant, because an affected vehicle can no longer be steered and braked.